


Broken Phoenix

by Firehedgehog



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Death and Rebirth, eternal Incarnating from copy Sans.The Destroyer hopes this is the final one, that he never fully wakes as Error again and that Death will finally be final.Originally Posted on WattPad
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50
Collections: Glitchy Boi is Best Boi





	1. Prologue: Ashes

_I actually mentioned this in Shell, was so surprised no one caught on to that not even Snow. Thanks again Snow you sassy thing_

No matter how many times it happened, Error hated it.

Destroying was his job, his Fate.

Literally.

'Sh*t' was his last thought as he died.

Again.

OoOoO

The gathered judges cheered, the Destroyer was gone.

Ink watched them, then looked at the dusty remains, slowly fading away. He wondered how long they would have this time, how long it would be before the Destroyer once again walked the multiverse, even stronger than before.

He pushed back the memories of past rebirths, the memories of the Sanses lost to Error stealing their bodies. So many AU's lost, as the creator he remembered them even if others did not.

This was his fault.

Not that he'd ever admit it.

He couldn't fix that broken code.

'Please, Error, stay asleep as long as possible,' he prayed silently.

He was so tired, and he rarely created during these times, desperately hoping for Error to not reawaken.

One day he'd find a way to fix the Destroyer.

Even he, a soulless being, could tell that Error never wanted to wake.

"Good night, Error," Ink whispered, and walked away.


	2. Chapter One: Rise

_Lol, at this point just presume Snow betas it all_

"No... please, no," Nightmare whispered. Stupid Dream and his order, his positive madness. His cruel justice, all in the name of the so-called _greater good_.

He laughed brokenly, and he cried, knowing that his friends were dead by Dream and Ink's hands, their dust scatter like ashes to the wind.

He'd escaped with his life, before Dream could place him in that monstrous machine.

It would've forcefully changed him into a positive being, destroying the last dark apple left in their world.

Even if it wouldn't kill him, doing such a thing was an atrocity, a horrifying offense to the delicate thing that was the Balance.

He'd rather die.

Die himself, and free.

Not a stranger wearing his face.

No, he wouldn't wish that on anyone.

Exhausted, he fell backwards onto long grass. He hadn't realized he'd escaped to a meadow. It was beautiful and peaceful, and in perfect balance- unlike his AU with his twin's insanity.

He missed his twin, pure, sweet, innocent Dream. His brother, the one he'd loved... his Dream died that day, the day he ate the apples.

He wondered how long till his AU crumbled, before Dream could spread like a virus to the other Aus.

How many times had he prayed for the destroyer to come, as he knew he had no way to stop his counterpart.

But no one came.

And now he was alone.

"I'm so sorry, I'm a failure," he whispered to the starry night sky.

Nightmare had contemplated dusting himself, but... he'd never wanted to go that way. It seemed cowardly, and he didn't want to leave his friends to face Dream alone.

But now... his friends were dead. And Dream and himself were still counterparts.

If one died, the other would soon follow.

He'd had hoped he'd never have to 'win' this way.

He pulled out his staff, but put it away. If he was going to go out, he'd do it with style.

He got a knife out of his bag, staring at his dirty, marrow-stained reflection in the dulling surface.

It would only hurt for a moment.

Then he'd be dust, and drag Dream along with him.

He raised the knife, and plunged it down towards his soul.

The knife stopped, and Error sighed.

Why, in the name of the stars, was it always suicidal idiots?

Moments later he was gone, as the AU crumbled to nothing.


	3. Chapter Two: Spark

_Wanted to wait a few more days, but Doodis questions made me post this <3 Thansk again Snowy!_

Error winced, rubbing his skull. A painful migraine had quickly formed now that he had reawakened, his magic readjusting and beginning to slowly change.

The first few weeks in a new incarnation always hurt, as memories of his new self merged with the greater whole.

And maybe... not that he would ever admit it to anyone... bawl his eye sockets out from grief.

He didn't just wear Dreamswap Nightmare's body, he _was_ Nightmare- just with the memories of all of Error's many lives. It was only due to Error that he survived his twin's death at the AU's end.

In the life before this he'd been an Outerswap Sans, and the one before that a version of Geno, the list went on and on.

At the moment he was hiding in the anti-void, as until he fully awoke as Error, both in body and mind, it was locked to others.

"Heya, broski," said Fresh, skateboarding in.

Well, locked to everyone except for Fresh, who somehow kept getting in.

"Hey Fresh," Error said softly.

"Cool new bod dude, see ya!" Fresh said, and the parasite was gone again.

Although Error wasn't a big fan of Fresh, his lingo was annoying, he was the only one who truly understood the pain of having so many different selves. The parasite carried the memories of every soul he had fed upon, although not to the extent that Error did.

Sighing, Error, or rather, DS!Nightmare, opened a portal. He should probably make sure his friends were okay following the aftermath of his latest death.

OoOoO

"You look so cute," said Geno, smiling as his single eyelight turned a soft green.

"Shut up, Geno," said Error, pouting.

It really didn't help matters that Dreamswap Nightmare's body was that of a preteen, looking perhaps twelve at the most. DS!Dream had skipped puberty entirely with the golden apples.

"Nightmare's reaction will be hilarious, please get me pictures," Geno begged.

Error silently wondered why, of all people, did he go to Geno first?

OoOoO

He almost got beheaded as he exited the portal to his next destination, but with his superior agility, he dodged, his hood barely shifting on his skull.

Should he have changed? Nah... all he had was his hand-made Error clothing to change into anyway, and that would be like a bat-signal for Ink.

He'd prefer to keep the fact he was semi-back a secret for now, even though Inky would have felt Dreamswap crumble.

"Watch it, Dust," he said idly. He dodged a few more attacks, barely paying attention.

"Who are you?!" Dust demanded.

" **Stop, Dust,"** a voice said, and moments later Nightmare glided regally (or at least as regally as the goopy tar octopus could) into sight.

"Sup, Nightmare," Error said.

" **Hello Error, or I could call you little brother,"** said Nightmare, smirking. Right now they were both Nightmare, and it was like the King of Negativity was looking into a mirror- one that showed you at your most awkward age, that is.

"Screw you," Error said, grumbling irately.

" **Well now, you're me,"** Nightmare said, smirking wickedly.

"I'm out," Error said, turning and opening a portal to Underswap.

" **Have fun seeing Blue!"** Nightmare called.

This was why he usually didn't show up until his body had fully transformed... Jerks.

OoOoO

"Oh my stars! So cute!" Blue squealed when he opened the door, and immediately pulled the smaller skeleton into what could only be described as a glomp.

"Blue..." Error squeaked, getting crushed in the monster hug.

"Welcome home, Error," said Blue, smiling as his star-shaped eyelights glowed a bright green of pure happiness.

Error smiled back, his own eyelights becoming a soft green, not as bright as Blue's but just as telling.

Blue always had been special


	4. Chapter Three: Nesting Bluebird

It was strange enough that Error was smaller then himself. Child Error, well, Dreamswap Nightmare really, fit in his arms easily. It was strange, but he didn't mind.

If Error hadn't explained this... process in the past, he probably wouldn't have believed that the other was Error at all.

DS!Nightmare was fragile compared to his future/past self Error, he hated the fact that it was always something sad or horrific for a Sans to become Error.

Thankfully, only one Error could exist at once. It would have driven him even more insane if he could awaken multiple times at once.

Thankfully, Fate had limited it when Error had come into being.

Error had told him that the last time he'd died, it had taken 50 years for him to transform into his glitched form. The one before that had taken twenty, and before that, nearly a century, although he wasn't sure- that life had been a strange one.

The time seemed to be random, unless Ink decided to go crazy creating, which would cause a rapid, far more painful transformation.

The shortest time had been three days.

He'd been a Horror in that reincarnation, so apparently he hadn't minded too much.

"You're so tiny right now," Blue squealed.

Violet eyelights stared up at him grumpily in response, Error already sick of being teased about his new form.

"Blue, no! Everyone else is teasing me about this body already," Nightmare whined. Yes, he actually whined.

Blue paused, taking in the dark shadows under the smaller skeleton's eyelights.

"Error, when was the last time this body slept? Because if I remember right, you told me that until you fully awaken, in body as well as mind, you have to eat and sleep like a normal monster?" Blue asked sternly, his starry eyelights hard as steel for an instant.

Error blushed a cyan hue, a sheepish expression on his face.

"Two weeks ago... just after I woke up?" Error said, frowning as he attempted to remember.

"You know what? If you can't remember, it's been too long. And you probably forgot to take care of your other needs too," Blue huffed, knowing that he would have to take charge here, or else Error would probably just keep going until he passed out from exhaustion.

Error's guilty face answered his questions.

"Well..." Blue said, before grabbing Error and hauling him upstairs.

"Hey!" Error protested.

"You can sleep in my bed, once I think you've slept enough I'll let you up to eat and take a shower," Blue said, plopping Error onto his rather comfy spaceship-shaped bed.

"But..." Error protested.

"Nope," Blue said.

"I'm sure..." Error tried again.

"Nil, and nada," Blue chirped cheerfully, gently pushing the other down and tucking him into a blanket burrito.

"Blue," Error protested.

"Stay there, I'll be back in five minutes," said Blue, stepping out of the room. Two minutes later, Error was dead to the world.

Blue smiled and snapped a picture of the utter cuteness, then turned off the light.

OoOoO

He hated to admit it, but Error felt a lot better when he woke up next.

Then his stomach growled, sounding more like a lion then a stomach.

"Just on time," Blue said walking into the room.

"I'm a bit hungry," Error admitted, his stomach roaring for food again.

"I have some tacos downstairs, so eat, then you can have a shower. I found some fresh clothing for you once you're clean," Blue said, helping the still half asleep skeleton escape from the blanket burrito.

"Food," said Error happily, he only got to eat it before he awakened fully, might as well enjoy it while he could.

The door downstairs slammed open.

"Blue! I'm home," called Stretch's happy voice.

Blue sneezed, briefly pausing what he was doing.

Then he pushed Error in the closet to hide him from Stretch.

"Blue... This body won't shift to my Error form for years yet, he won't know who I am," Error said dryly.

"Sorry, it's habit at this point," Blue said blushing, letting his friend out of the closet.

Error sighed.

OoOoO

"It's great for you to have friends over Blue! So, what's your name, kid?" Stretch asked kindly.

The tall, orange-garbed skeleton was always friendly, unless your name was Error. Then it was pure hate.

'Oh, crap, we forgot to choose a nickname,' Error thought.

Anyone that left their AU needed to choose a nickname, as duplicates abounded- he himself was one, of course, as there was already a Nightmare.

"Oh! This is," Blue began, stopping as he realized that they hadn't come up with a nickname for Error.

"Twilight," Error-Nightmare, now Twilight, answered. Might as well use the nickname his Dream had given to him when Dream was still innocent, not to mention _sane_


	5. Interlude: Cinders

Oh... his AU was collapsing.

This was all Dream could think as the world began to dissolve around him.

So, in the end, he'd failed miserably in making his AU positive.

Was this his fault?

'Yes,' his mind whispered.

He could hear the sounds of eldritch horrors slithering in the shadows, other monsters screaming as they dusted.

A part of himself not ruled by the golden apples reached for the link to his twin, he didn't want to be alone.

' _I'm sorry, brother,'_ he whispered through their bond.

' _Nightmare... I love you.'_

For a moment he thought he saw...

He smiled.

Nightmare would be okay.

That was enough.

His soul shattered.


	6. Chapter Four: Ember

If there was anything godly about the semi-mortal body of Error's pre-awakened state, it was that he remembered everything, but could freaking sleep.

Sleep was awesome.

And like every other teen and pre-teen in the Omniverse, he _hated_ to wake up.

"Twilight! Breakfast!" Blue called.

'Meh' was his only thought as he burrowed deeper under the comfy covers.

From the kitchen, he could hear the sound of cutlery clinking.

"Still sleeping," he heard Stretch say.

"Yeah, if he doesn't hurry, he'll end up with cold pancakes. And they're chocolate chip, too," Blue said.

Thirty seconds later, Twilight was at the table.

Chocolate trumped sleep.

OoOoO

"Come on kid, it's not _that_ bad," Stretch teased, holding up a blue and yellow striped sweater. Twilight glared at the older and much taller skeleton.

"I like my clothes," he protested.

"Well you agreed to go out with Sans later, and there's a good chance that you'll run into Dream. He doesn't look much like your Dream, but you look a lot like his Nightmare, before he was corrupted by the apples," Stretch pointed out.

The logic didn't stop Twilight from making a disgusted face.

He was barely comfortable in his own body yet, he didn't want to change more.

"Oh, this will work," Stretch said, holding up some pink... monstrosity.

"Nope," said Twilight, teleporting away. Stretch laughed.

'Kids,' he thought, throwing the clothing item in the trash. 'So easy to mess with.'

OoOoO

In the end, Twilight ended up wearing a simple purple t-shirt, with the words 'Slackers Unite... Maybe Tomorrow' emblazoned in white on the front. A pair of Blue's old jeans, from years ago, that somehow never got thrown out, and thankfully, his own boots completed the look.

It wasn't too bad, and he of course wore his crescent moon circlet.

Blue had taken him to an AU that was more market then AU. There were no resets, and it was always bustling, constantly in business and sell, Sell, SELL!

As it was, Twilight needed supplies as most of his belongings were destroyed with his AU.

And well.. As Error, he'd never needed it.

He blinked and waved when he briefly spotted Killer, who smirked and vanished into the crowd with his own bags.

'Probably about to start another EXP run,' Twilight thought, either way he didn't care as long as he got to stay as Twilight longer.

He ignored the dark chuckle coming out of a ramen booth, although he did give the booth the finger when Blue wasn't watching. Why a ramen stand of all things?

" **Have fun, mini me,"** Nightmare teased from inside.

"Ha ha," Twilight said sarcastically, too quietly for anyone but Nightmare to pick up.

"Hello Blue!" a voice called cheerfully, as Dream waded through the crowd over to them.

"Great to see you, Dream," Blue said happily.

"So, I heard you have a guest over?" Dream asked.

"Yup! Twilight, this is Dream. And Dream, meet Twilight," Blue said cheerfully, happy to have the two meet. Well, and that the two wouldn't kill each other, as Dream didn't know Twilight was Error.

"Nice to meet you Twi..." he began, freezing up when he realized what type of 'Sans' Twilight was.

OoOoO

Dream was always happy to meet new people, and this market AU was always a bustling mixed bag of good and bad emotions. He could leave the place supercharged, or extremely tired, but it was always a blast to explore.

It was also a neutral zone, even if one saw someone from the other side, they usually ignored them.

He'd been happy to feel Blue and then spot him, and Stretch had mentioned that for the past week they'd had another Sans visiting. He could feel someone close to Blue, a kind of shy happiness was the best to describe it with a side of sadness.

Maybe he could fix that.

Then, he was introduced.

He wished he'd been warned a bit more.

Nightmare...

So young...

So uncorrupted...

But this was not his twin. He had to push back his tears, as to avoid scaring anymore. Dreamswap, particularly DS!Nightmare, with his similarities in appearance to Nightmare before the apples, had always been a touchy subject. And he wondered how this Nightmare, no, how Twilight had escaped his AU. Swap Dreams were in many ways worse then the normal version of Nightmare.

Yet, he still wanted to hug Twilight, to beg for forgiveness for not realizing what a horrid, oblivious brother he'd been. It had taken many years to realize his faults, his obviousness to the villagers' true evil had forced Nightmare into eating the apples in grief and hatred.

"Nice to meet you Twilight," he finally said.

"Nice to meet you Dream," Twilight said, looking uncomfortable. It hurt, but he understood all too well.

DS!Dream... was someone that looked enough like normal Dream to probably give Twilight flashbacks.


	7. Chapter Five: Subtle Blaze

"So, Chara is mostly staying in the ruins this run?" Dream asked, nibbling on a hot dog.

"Yeah, I'm glad because I'd rather not have Twilight staying with me during a one of the more dusty runs or a reset," Blue responded, taking a big bite of a taco smothered with ingredients.

Dream peeked at Twilight. The smaller teenaged skeleton was eating fries with a look of pure amazement on his face, following them up with chocolate shake.

Looking to see what Dream was watching, Blue suggested that Twilight dip his fries in the milkshake, and the enormous smile that followed the first bite of that was soul-melting.

'Just... just what type of Dreamswap was it, that he's so amazed by fries and a drink?' Dream thought, troubled.

An amethyst eyelight zero'd in on Dream, making him look away quickly.

He felt guilt eating away at his soul.

Why did he feel guilty?

'Because you know you failed your own brother, in a way that led him to eat the dark apples,' a little voice in his mind reminded him.

OoOoO

Nightmare rested on his throne, a throne that was nothing more then a really awesome chair that Error had given him as a gift, some twenty years ago.

He'd just gotten home from Markettale.

It was strange to think that this was the third Error he had met, one soul incarnating over and again to be reborn back as Error.

It had been a moment of shock when he realized just who the Destroyer had been reincarnated as.

His own face, one he had worn long ago, before he had taken that fateful first bite of a dark apple.

He'd teased Error of course, not wanting to admit that how much it hurt to see a version of himself untouched by the apples, free of the terrible corruption they carried.

He wanted to shake his younger self, to stop that day from happening.

Sadly, one couldn't go back in time.

He couldn't stop himself from eating the apples, or tell Dream just how bad things had become in his personal life all those centuries ago.

He didn't regret killing the villagers, though.

They were more corrupt then Dream would _ever_ know.

Some of the things he'd seen in there houses gave _him_ nightmares, even now.

Back to the topic, though. This Error, having been born from a Dreamswap AU, had a worse tale then his own in some ways.

While he liked Error quite a lot as a friend, he was in no hurry for the Destroyer to return.

OoOoO

Twilight moaned pitifully and crashed on his bed- yes, his bed! Blue had found one he liked at a good price. It was an ebony wood frame with storage below for clothing and other things, a mattress that was comfy beyond belief, and a plush comforter in the same violet hue as his eyelights. It was enchanted, too- it would automatically return to his interdimensional box when the AU reset, so he wouldn't lose it.

If this was heaven, he didn't want to leave, especially after a day with Blue in power shopping mode.

He hadn't even known what power shopping was before today.

In case anyone was wondering, it was hell.

Blue had pouted a bit over the bed, as he was a cuddler and Twilight's size was just so perfect for snuggling with.

The two still shared Blue's room, as the house didn't actually have extra bedrooms and... well, he was _definitely_ not sharing with Stretch.

Exhausted, he fell asleep, too tired to even get under the covers.

Moments later, Blue came in and took another picture to send to Geno, before gently covering him.

OoOoO

Twilight dreamed.

It was a rare occurrence, as he usually wandered the world of dreams while he slept.

But sometimes, one was so tired that even the mind slept.

He found himself in a familiar tree, black and gold apples hidden in the leafy branches.

It was peaceful, and his home, a place he could never return to.

His AU was gone, all of the places he had once called home gone long ago.

The sun was setting, all purples, blues pinks, and oranges at that moment. There were already a few stars poking out, it was beautiful.

He lay there on his branch, knowing this could only be a dream, a fragment of memory.

Of course he enjoyed this, knowing that once he fully awakened as Error these dreams would be just memories of blood and dust.

He didn't want to wake up to that again.

Not that Fate would give him a choice.

Once, he had tried his best not to fully awaken, all he remembered was something angry and waking up as another Sans. That was the life he became Horror.

Fate would not allow him to shirk his duty.

Duty, right...

What a disgusting word. Duty involved choice, but he was a prisoner to these cycles.

One day he would be free, one day..

He would be allowed to truly die.

Once, that dream had been to return to his original AU, but he realized that was a pipe dream. He couldn't even remember his first life, and he doubted it was still around or that anyone would still remember him.

"Twili! Twili!" an excited voice called.

Smiling, Twilight looked down below.

"Heya, Dusk," he called to the memory of his Dream, a Dream untouched by the apples.

"Let's catch frogs in the river!" Dusk suggested.

"Sure, you silly thing," Twilight said, leaping from the tree. His cape flapped in the wind, the crescent moon clasp holding it gleaming in the red light of the setting sun.

Despite the pain, he enjoyed the fading memories of happier times.


	8. Chapter Six: kindle

"So what will you be doing today?" Stretch asked, the question came as the three monsters were eating breakfast. Blue was dressed for work, after taking about a week of vacation to help Twilight.

"Hmmm... maybe explore about, some AUs I hear are things you want to visit at least once," Twilight said between bites.

"Outertale is always good," Blue said, finishing his food. He slipped out of his chair and placed the bowl into the sink to wash later.

"That's on my list, mostly just random," Twilight said finishing his own food, mostly he wanted to visit places he usually couldn't due to being attacked as Error. He also needed to check on the Anti-Void, sometimes the place started to warp if no one visited for awhile.

At least he couldn't hear the voices while pre-awakened.

"Be careful though kid. Some AUs are nasty," Stretch said, giving Twilight a noogie.

"I'll be fine, I'm a survivor," Twilight grinned, dumping his own dishes into the sink.

"That's not always a good thing, kid," Stretch responded, a despondent look on his face.

"I know..." Twilight whispered, and teleported away from the AU.

OoOoO

He landed in the Anti-Void with nary a sound. White, white, and more white stretched off into eternity.

Above him, he could see the strings he summoned as Error.

Twilight sighed in relief, seeing that neither the souls, strings, or puppets had been disturbed.

What no one understood, is that there was a reason he didn't dust these souls.

Every now and then he'd had to return a soul, as something had happened. This was rare, but there was always a chance that one would be the soul chosen.

The last soul he'd returned had been for Blue's AU.

The other Sans had become his friend. Reaching through a moment of insanity.

Only Nightmare had done that before.

What a small list of people.

Gently he summoned a puppet down, cuddling it to his chest as magic tainted tears slipped down his face.

Was it bad that he wanted Dusk still?

His Dusk... older Dusk.

His other half.

He wondered if he would still feel this gaping loss whenever he became Error again.

Suddenly, he spun around, startled.

For a moment, he'd sworn that he felt as if someone else had been there.

"It's the stress," he sighed, and portalled out of the Anti-Void, the DS!Dream puppet still in his arms.

OoOoO

Exhausted, Twilight sat on a park bench.

He might have gone a little bit crazy exploring.

Probably should have paced it a bit better.

Yet... who knew how long he still had as Twilight?

Stars, was he tired.

Slowly, his head slipped down as sleep claimed him.

OoOoO

An endless field of flowers. The sun was setting on the distant horizon.

The tree of feelings stretched out above, its branches heavy with black and golden apples.

Then, he realized that someone was holding him.

He stared up at the face.

Dream... older Dream.

The other's wings were wrapped around him like a comforting blanket, and his golden eyes gazed at him sadly.

"Dusk... but you're dead?" He whispered, as this didn't feel quite like a dream.

"I'm sorry, Twilight. I love you. Remember that, no matter what," Dusk whispered, his left hand cupping Twilight's face gently.

"Brother?" Twilight said, bewildered.

"Live for us..." Dusk told him.

OoOoO

Twilight woke with a gasp, his breath coming heavily.

He didn't turn, made sure he didn't.

For he knew that the flicker of gold he saw in the corner of his eye would vanish if he did.

"I love you too, Dusk," he whispered.


	9. Interlude: Eggshells

The multiverse was young when Ink first met Error.

Two young beings, with duties beyond mortal understanding.

It was easier to remember back then, he wasn't as much of a squid brain, as Error liked to call him.

It got harder to remember as time went on, and he sometimes wondered if it was due to his powers or something else.

Error never forgot anything!

And no, Error, that did not mean he needed a reminder of the mudwars AU.

He would never admit he was glad that AU was gone.

And no, he was not explaining.

Error and himself had first met in a world where colors were names, where forests and pastures went as far as the eye could see.

He missed that AU.

He'd sensed something in the AU that wasn't the AU.

And there was Error, looking at the flowers in awe, as if he'd never seen them before.

Ink, of course, introduced himself.

And Error vanished, startled.

The second time they met wasn't until many years later. He scared Error again, and ended up in a river.

The third... well, that time, he finally got the other's name.

It was like a multiversal game of tag!

They had been so innocent then.

Only later did he learn to curse Fate and himself.


	10. Chapter Seven: Shards of lives

Twilight Dreamed.

A Dream that spawns Eons.

The Dream though, was more like memories.

He dreamed of an earlier life, one of his earliest he thinks.

This was the life he gained the ability to use strings, the Sans there was known as the Puppeteer. He summoned golden strings as bright as one could wish, he made puppets and controlled them to control them for the masses.

His brother was Wire, a Papyrus who's magic was with wires of all types.

They were happy, so happy.

They had made it to the surface, they had no more resets.

The kid, Frisk was happy in her adoptive mother's care.

Of course, Fate could never be happy with a happy ending.

War broke out.

There was no warning.

No reason.

Just hate.

They could only flee, not understanding why as they struck with magic immune weaponry.

They were hunted like rabid animals.

Frisk had gone missing when the hunts began.

Dropping one by one.

Puppeteer was broken by the time Papyrus fell.

Then he was the last, and he was dragged to the leader.

He felt shattered.

The leader was Frisk.. no it wasn't Frisk or Chara...

Whatever was in that body he did not know.

"Its all a game after all," the being laughed, the laugh.. was just so wrong.

He was left in a cell alone.

The last of the monsters.

There would be no resets.

Tears fell and fell, magic etching them into his face.

He then went to kill himself.

Error awoke, and then awakened.

He destroyed that AU with now Blue strings.

With a gasp Twilight woke, shivering slightly as those horrible memories.

He rubbed tears away,

He hadn't thought of Stringtale in forever, glad that Ink hadn't recreated it since then.

Too awake to go back to sleep, he pulled out something no one could expect from his item box.

A sketchbook.

Slowly he started drawing with a charcoal pencil, lines then images.. a scene of happier times in that Au. There stood Puppeteer and Wire, with all there friends.

"Damn you fate," he whispered, Puppeteer hadn't known who they were.. but Error did.

One day he would be free.

OoOoO

Blue yawned as he got ready to work, blinking he realized that Twilight was still asleep.

"Wake up sleepy head," he called, he walked over to wake his friend when he realized that Twilight had tears on his still asleep face.

"A Sketchbook!" he said in surprised, gently he picked it from twilight's loose grip to look.

A Sans looking so happy stared back, surrounded by other's of his AU. Blue didn't recognize this AU at all, but.. probably one of Errors past selves.

Gently he put the sketchbook back.

He'd tell Papyrus to let Twilight sleep today.


	11. Chapter Eight: Ashen wings

He saw it at the corner of his eye.

Ink thought it was his imagination at first, a fluttering blue scarf.

That scarf had dusted with Error's body after all.

He slipped behind some bushes and trees, and headed towards he'd seen the phantom scarf.

The Creator didn't find the scarf, instead he came across a lone figure just settling under a tree with a sketchpad.

'A Dreamswap Nightmare?' He thought in surprise.

He couldn't remember when one fo them left the rare dreamswap AU, actually... they never left.

They always fought DS!Dream till the bitter end.

He didn't create them anymore, and slowly ever slowly they were dying off.

Quickly he looked around for the rest of the meme team, they were always together.

'This can't be right' he thought, DS!Nightmare never went around alone.

Not thinking on it he stepped forward, eh had to find out why this Nightmare was alone.

"Hey there," he said as purple eyelights came to land on him.

Panic filled the others face.

"Wait.. I just want to talk!" he said waving his hands to calm the other.

"Wait!" Ink cried as the Nightmare fled, eh tried to follow but the other had left probably by a shortcut.

Sighing he walked back to the tree, hoping for clues.

It was then he spotted something hidden in the grass, leaning down he picked it up.

His soul sank, and he covered his face with his other hand.

The DS!Nightmare was alone.

And would continue to be alone.

Gently he placed the puppet of DS!Dream in his item pocket.

"This is all my fault isn't it Error, please don't wake up... the longer the better for both of us," he whispered softly, then paint portalled away.

OoOoO

Twilight had to admit that the panic and run response wasn't exactly the smartest thing, but as soon as he saw Ink he had to run.

Run...

Then Run even more.

He didn't stop till he was several AU's away, shivering under a tree as fog swirled around him.

Everything was just to much...

"Please please make this end... let the Error die and stay dead," he begged Fate.

As always there was no answer.


End file.
